The Darcys
by aku doujou
Summary: We all know Darcy married Elizabeth, and off to Pemberly they went, but what happens next? is it a charmed life? if there deceit? we may never know... incomplete


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pride and Prejudice characters

Note: I do not expect many people to read this, please review if you enjoy, if I don't get reviews I will take it as people not liking it and discontinue. I've done it before, I'll do it again. Love to all!

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth looked out the window at the sweet autumn day. It had been nearly a month since she had become Mrs. Darcy. She stilled laughed at the fact that her new husbands' first name was Fitzwilliam. What an odd name, considering it is his cousins' last name.

Outside leaves swirled and danced across the ground and floated gracefully into the pond. The crisp autumn wind rustled in the trees, causing all the more leaves to fall. "What a day", Eliza thought to herself. Just then her beloved walked into the room with what she supposed to be a letter. He stared down at the page as he walked in, and didn't notice her there until she stood before him. He looked up startled by her presence, and began to turn around when Eliza asked,

"What is that you hold, dearest?"

He turned back around and gazed into her eyes, almost getting lost in them; those eyes that had first gained his attention when they had met. The same eyes that made him fall in love with her, despite himself.

"It is a letter, from my cousin Anne. I'm sorry I did not know you were occupying this room, I shall go elsewhere."

"Oh do not bother; I was just about to leave to go for a walk." Eliza replied "please, sit down and read your letter, I will simply tell Bianca to bring my tea outside. It is such a beautiful day, do not you agree? Please sit."

Darcy hesitated then walked over to his chair, sighing as he sat. Just then Bianca walked into the room with a tray of tea, and sweets.

"I shall be taking my tea outside today Bianca," Eliza said to her maid. Then to her husband asked, "…would you like some tea, dear?"

"No, thank you, I am in no mood for tea this morning."

"Come Bianca, to the south garden." Eliza directed

"Yes ma'am," Bianca replied with a slight curtsy.

She followed Eliza out to the garden and placed the tray on the table. A gust of wind swept across the whole Veranda, knocking the milk over. The white liquid spread across the tray, soaking the napkins.

"Oh my, I beg your pardon madam." Bianca said

"No trouble, indeed. I do not need my tea this moment, please bring it inside and clean it up. I'll be taking a turn about the grounds, and I will call for you when I wish to take my tea, but please, feel free to enjoy the tea and sweets yourself."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Eliza walked down the beautiful white steps into her vast garden. She remembered the first time she had set foot on these grounds with her Aunt and Uncle Gardener. It was all too clear in her mind, how much regret she had felt at that time. She remembered how she had pictured herself being mistress of the estate, if she had not refused Darcy on his first proposal. How horrible she had felt for the manner she had refused him in, commenting on his "ungentlemanly behaviour" and claiming that "there was no possible manner in which he might have addressed her that would have made her accept his offer", how she had wished since then that she could take it all back, and that she would never had said it. But Darcy had forgiven her, and even thanked her for her ridicule on his character, claiming it had helped him become a better person, and taught him a valuable lesson.

On these thoughts she reflected, until she heard someone calling her. It was her servant Michael.

"Madame! Madame! Please, the master wishes to see you in his study, he claims it is most urgent."

"Alright, I shall be in presently, thank you."

"Yes ma'am" Michael said with a bow, and departed.

Eliza began to walk back the great house. She wondered what could possibly be so urgent that he might call her in. She walked back up the great steps and into the room she had been in not 15 minutes ago to see her husband very distraught, pacing the room.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is your cousin alright?"

"My cousin is fine; it is my Aunt who causes my infliction. I have just received word that Lady Catherine has fallen very ill. The doctor has not yet given a name to her illness, so Anne has requested my immediate departure to Rosings hall. I must go at once, please understand."

"Oh my, well of course you must go," she exclaimed quite taken aback. "Michael, pack Mister Darcy's clothes."

"Yes please do, I shall be gone for I know not how long, but expect a letter from me as soon as tomorrow as I shall write you the moment I arrive there." Darcy said, gathering his thoughts and pacing about the room.

"Do not you wish for me to join you? You do not seem well."

"No, please, thank you for the offer, but you do know how you vex Lady Catherine; I fear she will not see me if you accompany me."

"Oh please my dear, I long to see Charlotte; I might stay with them if they will allow me to intrude upon them. If not, I may stay at an Inn or perhaps return on my own. I promise I cannot disturb your journey, and I do fear for you if you leave in such a state. You know I will not take no for an answer."

Darcy looked at her face, memorizing every detail, as if he did not already know it by heart. He knew she would accompany him whether he liked it or not.

"I suppose so. Thank you my love."

Darcy grabbed Eliza around her petite waist and embraced her warmly. As she looked up at him with an accomplished grin, he gently kissed her soft lips. Every day he thanked the Lord for the gift he had been granted. Since the moment he first saw his beloved Elizabeth, he had dreamt of no other woman, nor could he envision a future with any other. She completed him in every circumstance and he loved her like he had loved no other. Her dark, curly hair, fine, glowing eyes, porcelain skin, and angelic mouth, all seemed somehow unreal. He saw her as a goddess of which he felt he did not deserve. She had taught him so much, of himself, and others.

Gertrude, another servant, had made all the arrangements, and the couple now climbed in their chaise, to begin their journey to the fair Rosings Hall.

Well that's all for now, to anyone who reads this, I hope you liked it, a longer chapter will follow whenever I find time. I'm 17 and in high school after all, homework is a big thing…


End file.
